Izumi Midoriya: My Hero Academia
by KarouUchiha
Summary: On one faithful day, Izumi Midoriya's life was forever changed; She meet the great hero the world has even known, All Might. With his guidance he will make her suited to become a great hero! Fem Deku
1. Izumi Midoriya: Origin

**Hey Guys! I'm back with an all new story for an all new anime that came out this year "My Hero Academia" I LOVE this anime and manga SO MUCH and I thought, how different would it be if Izuku was female. Now, I dont know who I should ship her with because I have two character in mind already and if you guys wanna give me suggestions please feel free to tell me. Ok, now LETS START THE CHAPTER!**

 _ **(At a park)**_

We see a very cute little girl with green eyes, cute freckles, long, curly, green and black hair; she's wearing a light green dress and adorable red shoes. She stands in front of a crying boy, while clutching her dress in fear. "Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan!" The little girl told Kacchan, she let go of her dress and put her tiny fist's up in a battle stance, trembling. "I-if you keep on hurting him, I-I'll, I'll stop you myself!"

Three young boys; the same age as her; were staring at her. The one in the middle, with spiky, ash blond hair and red eyes; he smirked at the girl. "Hm, you wanna pretend to be a hero." He told her like a huge jerk as he hit his fist with his hand and caused en explosion with it. "You don't stand a chance without a 'Quirk', Deku."

The two other boys one with long fingers and one demon wings were smirking as well getting ready to fight. The three boys lunched at the defenseless girl and started to beat her up.

After the three boy assaulted the girl they left her at the park and she couldn't move.

 **(10 years later)**

 _'Here's the sad true, not all men are created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others.'_ We see girl with long, curly green hair and lovely green eyes, running down the street, on her way to school with her amazing red shoes and yellow school bag. 'But, that's not gonna stop me, if anything it pushes me to do better.' the girl is running to the train station, when she gets there, she see a villain and smiles. "That's a huge villain!" The green hair girl says, her name is Izumi Midoriya, (Age:14, Hight: 5'3, Bust: C -for now-) she has a curvy waist and is very cute.

 _(Backstory time) 'It all began in the town of Qing, China. One day. They announced the birth of an 'luminescent' baby! Then the 'paranormal was declared everywhere... time passed ... and we could not explain the cause of these phenomena. Very quickly the 'paranormal' became 'normal'... and dreams became reality! The world had become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the worlds population now has some sort of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everybody once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight._

The super villain had knocked down a large steal beam and it was caught before it could hit the ground by a hero named DeathArms and the crowed was cheering for him, another hero came and made a rope wth water so the civilians wouldn't get hurt and now not to cross it.

"Everyone, stand back, this is dangerous." Said the rescue specialist, Backdraft, Backdraft is dressed like a firefighter, he wears a yellow jacket and has a red fireman hat. He has a cannon on his shoulder which is able to shoot water and he also has a red tank filled with water on his back. He protects his face with a white mask. He has a red tapon each of his arms. He wears yellow sneakers.

Izumi was trying to get a better look at the fight with everybody standing in front of her, so she decided to move up. 'Excuse me." Izumi said to the other people in the crowd, she was making her way forward when she heard fangirls screaming.

"You can do it, Kamui!" The fan girls yelled to their favorite wood hero.

Izumi successfully pushed herself to the front of the line. "Who's fighting?" She asked the people around her, but she awnsered her own question when she looked at the action. "It's Kamui Woods! The young and talented rising star!" She said as she was in aw at all the hero's.

The middle age man next her her smirked. "You were the one asking, but you gave the perfect commentary, girly." He told her bluntly. "You're a fangirl, aren't you?" He asked the girl.

She had a red hue on her face as he called her a fangirl. "uh, well..." she was saving shyly.

Samui used his wood ability to get the villains arm, but the villain wasn't having that, Kamui flipped onto the building looking cool. "Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in body injury. You are the embodiment of evil." He stuck out his right arm and a slew of branched came from it.

Izumi pointed to the move Kamui was about to use. "Oh, here it come!"

"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" The man yelled.

"Pre-emptive...Binding...Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izumi knew this special move.

The villain was shilling himself from Kamui's attack when the crowed hear this.

"Canon Cannon!" A gigantic hero had come and kick the villain in the face, knocking him out. She has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet colored eyes with white pupils.

The crowd was surprised by this new hero, even Kamui.

When the Gigantic woman landed a bunch of photographers came up murmuring 'Money shot" while taking pictures of the heroine's, assets's.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady." Her hero costume is composed of a purple and nude colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes separating the purple and cream. Her bodysuit implies the illusion of her wearing nothing but a top, gloves and thigh high boots. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. "A please to make your Ass-quaintance." She told them as she wink which mad her butt jiggle. And no photographer was complaining.

Izumi opened up her backpack and grabbed her notebook called, "Hero Analysis for the Future, Volume 13.'

'With the rise of superpowers, came an explore increase in crime. While governments were stuck trying to reform law's with Quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our city's safe, protecting us from villains how abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, hero's found an official place as peach keepers overseen by the government. Those who prefer the best were paid thew most and got all the fame a glory, their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spot light.'

Izumi went over to a big crater that was mad during the fight. "Gigantification, hu?" Izumi muttered to herself as she took notes about Mt. Lady and her powers in her note book.' "She looks like she'll be popular, and it's and amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its uses might be limited. No, but whether or not she can control her size..."

"Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" The man asked her and he put a thumbs up for her. "That's great! You can do it, girly!"

Izumi looked at the old man and smiled brightly. "Hai, I'll do my best!"

 ** _(Aldera Junior High)_**

Izumi and the rest of her classmates were listening to the teacher talk to them about the future. "Since you're all in third years, its time for you to think seriously about your future." Izumi wasn't paying attention, she was writing in her note book about the hero's she saw today, but she decided to look up at him so she would get in trouble, again. "I could pass out a career aptitude test, but why bother?" th teacher said as he grabbed a stack of paper form his deck about to throw them, and every student except two were using their Quirks, Izumi and Bakugo. "I know you all want to go into the hero track." He said to them and they all cheered. "Yes, yes, I know you've all got some impressive Quirks , but no power usage allowed in school get ahold of yourselves."

"Hey teach!" A boy yelled to his teacher. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal." The guy talking was Bakugou Katsuki, he is 5'8 has spiked ash blond hair, is a very crude, violent, arrogant, and aggressive person that has a tendency of bullying Izumi whenever he can which is ALOT. "But these guys all be lucky to be sidekicks to some busted D-lister."

The while class; expect Izumi; was pissed at him for saying that, she was use to him acting like that. "That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" They class yelled at him, but he didn't give a shit.

"You should all shut the hell up like the extras you are!" Bakugo mocked his classmates.

The teacher looked at his clipboard. "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. HIGH, right, Bakugo?" the teacher said.

The class was surprised that h was gonna try for the national school, but Izumi was more worried about what he would do to her if he found out she wanted to go there as well. _'Don't panic Izumi, nobody even know you wanna go to U.A., you should be fine.'_ She thought to herself as she put her head down on her.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extra's!" Bakugo told them as they wouldn't shut up about how hard it was to get into U.A., Bakugo stood on his desk acting very cocky as usual. "I ace all the mock test! I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts at U.A. HIGH!"

The teacher looked at was Izumi's name and that she wants to go to U.A. As well. "Oh, yeah, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to U.A., too, right?" He asked the green haired girl. Izumi flinched when he told THE ENTIRE CLASS that she wanted to go to U.A., she looked up and the class started to laugh at her.

"Midoriya? You're kidding right?! There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a Quirk!" Students told her.

Izumi stood up from her desk, "Actually they got ride of that rule! I could be the first one." She said trying to get them to stop laughing, but Bakugo lunged at her desk and used his Quirk on the desk to make an explosion to send her fling to the ground, hard.

"Listen up, Deku!" He yelled to the girl on the floor, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "You're even worse than these damn rejects you, Quirkiness Bitch!" Bakugo yelled at her, trying to destroy her spirit. "You really think thy would let someone like **YOU** in when they could have **ME**!?"

Izumi started to move away from Bakugo and hit her back against the wall. "No, Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete against you," she tried to tell him, she looked down at the floor trying to avert his menacing gaze. "It's just thats been my dream even since I was a kid, and I'll never know if I can be a hero unless I try." Izumi said in a meek voice.

Kacchan was getting pissed at what Deku was saying. "Whaddaya mean, unless you try?!" He yelled at her looking very scary, and so did the rest of the class. "You'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izumi! The school's already crappy, do you wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?!" Bakugo yelled at Izumi, who was looking very discouraged.

 **(At a store at 12:02 P.M.)**

A sluge monster had just stolen some money from a store. The shop owner came out and was yelling. "Thief! Someone stop that monster!"

The monster was running away from the scene of the crime. 'Catch me if you can!" The villain ran by people who were standing around doing nothing!

"Huh? There's no hero around." A bystander said. "Normally someone would come right away. there's no end to them:

Than a door opened from another store and a frail looking man was carrying some groceries., he saw what was happening and immediately grew in hight and gained muscles. "There IS an end."

The bystanders looked behind and were smiling, very happily.

The now muscular man walked forward. "Why, because I am here." He said in a very cool why, the monster looked slightly over to where the man was and saw shocked to see who it was.

 **(Back at Izumi's school)**

School had ended and almost everyone was gone from the room, Izumi was checking her cell phone about the hero fight this morning. "The incident this morning is all over the headlines." She said to herself as she was packing up to leave. "I better hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook." She was about put the notebook in her bag, when Bakugo snatched it out of her hand, looking down at her.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." Bakugo said to her, his two other male friends came by to see him bully her.

"Hey, Katsuki what do you got here, her diary?" He looked and saw it was for her to be a hero. "Oh god, you're seriously taking notes about how to be a hero." He mocked her.

"S-so what if I am." Izumi said to them. "And if its so funny can I have it back, please." she asked getting up from the desk and reaching out for it, Pulling the notebook out of her reach, Katsuki shoved Izumi hard enough that she fell to the floor, with a large thud. Then he used his Quirk to burn it and throw it out the window. Izumi winced as she saw what he did and tried to pulled herself from the floor.

"Most first-string hero's show potential early on, people look at them and know they're just destined for greatness." He told her as she got up and was using a desk for support. "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A. people will start talking about me like that, they'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing, and that's not ego talking I just know I'm good."

 _'Yeah, right.'_ Izumi thought to herself, than after that thought Bakugo grabbed her by the collar and started to singe it. "So don't even think of applying, or else." He threatened her and pushed her into a chair.

Bakugo and his friends were leaving the room. "You know if you really be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk int he next life, and jump off the roof of the building." Bakugo mocked her and thought it would be funny if she did.

Izumi's body stiffened when she heard him say this. Then, turning around, she glared at him. "Baka!" the young girl yelled. "That was cruel, even for you, Kacchan!" grabbing her backpack, she quickly ran out of the room. "Baka!" she shouted without looking back.

That bitch." one of the boys said as he and the other one were about to chase after her.

"Leave her." Katsuki ordered, removing the book from his face.

"But, Katsuki..."

"I said leave her!" the ash blonde haired boy yelled, his tone of voice saying that the issue wasn't argumentative.

Izumi ran out of the building and took one of the short cuts some so she wouldn't run into Kacchan. _'Stupid BAKA! You don't tell people to kill themselves, what would have happened if I really did jump!'_ She thought to herself, she looked over at the key pond and saw that the fish were trying to eat her notebook. "It's not fish food, Baka." she said to the fish and took the notebook out of the water. "That's my notebook... stupid.' she thought to herself and thought of Kacchan being a stupid jerk. "Stupid bastard." she said about Kacchan with tears prickling at her green eyes as she clutched her notebook to her chest. "Why are you always so cruel?" she asked herself as she began to make her way home.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Mommy!" A little Izumi yelled at her ran into the kitchen where her mother was; Izumi was wearing a white dress with a pink sleeved jacket holding an All Might doll, she so CCUUTTEE! "Mom, the computer." the little girl said to her mother, she turned off the water and whipped her hands._

 _"Again?" She said to her daughter. "Ok, than, what do you wanna watch?" She asked already knowing the answer._

 _"I wanna watch the one with All Might's hero debut!" She said with a smile of her face._

 _They went to the computer and Mrs. Midoriya was putting the video on for her daughter. Izumi was vaunting up and down in the chair with excitement. "Hurry, mom."_

 _"Jeez, you've probably added ten thousand views to this yourself, Izumi. It's to scary for me. I can't watch it." She told her daughter._

 _"It's ok, mommy, if you get scared I'll hold your hand." Izumi told her mother in the cutest way possible._

 _'"Aw, you're just too CUTE, Izumi!" Mrs. Midoriya squealed, hugging her daughter. "But, I have to finish the dishes honey, so I'll be back when you're finished."_

 _The video she loved was an old one, a disaster that happened a long time ago. It was the video of what would become the Symbol of Peace, All Might. It showed him saying over One-hundred people in less than ten minutes. All Might was laughing, 'It's fine now. Why?" HE said to the people knowing the answer. "Because I am here." All Might said to the people._

 _Izumi's favorite hero was All Might and she wanted to be just as cool when she grew up. "He's the coolest hero ever! And once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!" She declared as she mother smiled at her._

 _A few days later they went to the doctor._

 _"Sorry, sweetie but it's not gonna happen." The doctor told little Izumi, and when he said that she was frozen in shock, she even dropped her little All Might doll._

 _"Oh dear," Mrs. Midoriya said about the situation. "Do you think there's something wrong then, most of the other kindergartners have begun to show signs already." She told the doctor._

 _He looked at them. "My record tell my you're a fourth generation Quirk user, what powers do you and her father have?"_

 _"Nothing too special, I can move small objects towards me and my husband can breath fire, they're useful enough I suppose."_

 _"Izumi should have already manifested on of these quirks or a combination of both, but after viewing her X-rays, I don't think she's going to." The Doctor told them. "When superpowers first began appearing there were many research study done and they found that there was a link in a person foot, if they have one joint in their pinky toes, there boys have evolved into a more sram live version on the human form," he pointed to her X-ray. "You can see here that Izumi have two joints instead of one, so I'm sorry, but It's very unlike that your daughter will develop a Quirk."_

 _Back at home Izumi was sitting in the dark watching All Mights debut, "See that mommy," Izumi said her mother and paused the video. "He always has a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get or when things seems impossible he never gives up." Izumi turned around in the chair, her mother was the tears streaming down her daughters face._

 _"Izumi..." Mrs. Midoriya called softly, she had tears in her eyes as well and started to cry._

 _"Do you think... I can be a hero, too?" Izumi asked her mom._

 _Her mom ran to her and hugged her while crying. "Im sorry Izumi, I wish things were different."_

 _"Mom, thats not what I needed you to say." Older Izumi thought to herself. "Couldn't you see? My world was crumbling and there was one thing I needed to hear."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

Izumi was walking home and came to a tunnel. 'I made a decision that day, No matter what anyone else thinks I have to believe in MYSELF, and I'll keep smiling, just like him.' Izumi thought and forced a smile onto her face, as she walked threw the tunnel. While she was walking threw the tunnel the slug villain from earlier was waiting for the perfect vessel, and he just found it. Izumi heard a weird sound and looked behind her, a hideous slug villain was being her.

"A Villian?" Izumi said to herself as she was frozen with fear.

"You'll make a prefect vessel." The villain said to Izumi, the young girl let out a small scream as she tried to run away but he lunged forward to her and trapped her; which caused her notebook to get flung forward; it started to try and take over her by going into her mouth, the villain was touching even part of Izumi's skin, "Wow, kid, I've hit the jackpot with you." He touched her breast's and was stroking her thighs. "It'll be easier if you stop resisting, it'll only hurt for a minute after that you'll feel SSOO GOOODDD." He said like a pervert.

'I-I c-can't breath." Izumi thought as she tried to pull the sludge off of herself.

"Thanks for the help, you're a really hero to me kid, I didn't know he was in the city, I gotta get out of her fast and what better vessel than an attractive teenage girl."

'I think I'm dying.. somebody... somebody... help me...' Izumi struggled as the villain went into her body, beginning to lose consciousness.

Then when all hoped seemed lost the sewers was punched from the ground and made a loud thud, the villain looked behind him and saw All Might coming from the sewers still holing his bag of groceries.

"It's all right, young lady. I am here." All Might said in the coolest way possible her was wearing a white tee-shirt and green pants wth a belt buckle with his logo on it, the villain tried to attack All Might, but he died all of his attacks, it was now time for All Might's finishing move. "TEXAS SMASH!" All Might's punch was so strong it created wind pressure which release Izumi from the sludge villain and into safety.

Before Izumi lost consciousness she saw All Might, then she was out cold.

Outside the tunnel and somewhere with a lot of Sakura Trees, Izumi was on the ground still out cold, but she started to wake up and felt someone poking her check.

"Hey, wake up, hey." All Might kept saying to Izumi and she did wake up. "Oh good, you're awake." He said to her.

Izumi looked up and saw her favorite hero; All Might; and she did what any normal fangirl does when the see their hero, Squeal, loudly.

"I'm glad you're okay!" All Might told her. ' _Is her quirk Sonic Screeching or something?"_ All Might thought at how loud she was. "Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting." He told the young girl. "I usually don't make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day of in a new place." All Might started to laugh. "But, you were a big help. Thanks!" He than help up a plastic bottle wth the villain inside. "

Saying Izumi was awestruck was an understatement. "Number on hero... All Might... standing right here in the flesh..." Izumi than remember the one thing she had to do... get his autograph. She looked around for someone for All Might to sign, she saw her burnt notebook, 'There!' She opened it and saw that he had already signed it. "HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!" Izumi was bowing in respect very fast and thanking him. "T-thank you so much! It'll be a heirloom, a family treasure!"

All Might gave her a thumps up. "OKAY!" He told her. "Well, I need this to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen." He told Izumi and was about to take off.

"Wait, already." Izumi said disappointedly.

All Might was stretching out. "Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time." He explained to the green haired girl.

 _'Wait.'_ she thought to herself. ' _There are still things... I want to ask...'_

After All Might was stretched out. "Well then," All Might jumped high into the air. "I'm counting on your continued support!" All Might felt some extra weight on his leg. "Wait." He looked down and saw Izumi was hanging onto him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" He yelled at her. "Let go! I love my fans but this is to much!" He yelled at her.

"If I get go now I'll die!" Izumi yelled to him.

"Thats true." All Might said to more himself.

"I have a lot of thing I want to ask you directly!" Izumi revealed to him.

"Okay, okay! I get it, so just hold on and don't let go!" All Might told her, she held on tighter and covered her face. All Might started to cough and blood came out of his mouth. 'Shit.'

All Might had landed them on a tall building, Izumi let go of All Might was was weak in the knees from the flying, looking like she was gonna pass out again. "T-that was scary..."

"Good Grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down." He advised the young lady. "I seriously am outta time, so I really must go." He told her for the second time.

"Wait! Um.."

"No! I will not wait! He told her, he really needed to leave it was very important.

"But-" Izumi kept thinking about how people were telling her she will never be a hero, just like All Might, she lowered her head. 'All of that might be true... But even so, I... Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I be a hero?" She asked All Might, he touched the raining in front of him. "Can even someone with out a Quirk be like you?" She asked him desperately with a blush oh her face.

 _'My meeting with All Might... This miracle... At the time, I couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate.' Said by an older Izumi who was a hero, like she's always dreamed of._

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Here's the first chapter of my newest story I hope you all enjoyed it! I literally wrote this in 4 hours nonstop and I'm proud of myself, and this is kinda my gift for people starting school in the up coming weeks, so I hope you like it! And a special thanks to Unicornblosson13, she helped so much with this story and I couldn't have finished it with out her. Thanks you all for reading and I'll see you next time, BYE, BYE!**


	2. What It Takes To Be A Hero!

**Hey, everyone! I'm so happy that you guys like my new story, and I got a lot of great suggestions and ideas. I know that there are concerns about how Izumi will be and I'll address them now. The first few chapters will be like the anime because it's honestly not really that different from any other training regiment and I don't think the gender really makes all that much of a difference but like at the school or during the exam to get into U.A. I will change things. I was also I'm thinking about adding an OC character to the fan fiction and I would like to know what you guys think of it. I want to give Bakugo an older Sister, I and UnicornBlossom13 have written the first draft for her and if you guys wanna read it just tell me and I'll post it in the next chapter or this chapter, Ok, now that, that's over with let's start the chapter!**

"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I be a hero?" She asked All Might, he touched the railing in front of him. "Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?" She asked him desperately with a blush oh her face.

All Might stopped in this tracks after hearing this girls question.

"Can someone without a Quirk be like you?" She asked desperately, hoping if he tells her that her dream can become a reality then it'll make everything worth it.

All Might turned his head slightly. "Without a Quirk..." then a surge went the All Might's body and smoke started to come from his body. 'Oh no, holy shit, goddamnit...' He thought to himself as his secret was about to be exposed to this fangirl.

Izumi didn't notice All Might's body smoking and sighted. "It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of... Maybe that's why... I don't know..." She told him timidly. "But I think saving people is super cool." She confessed. "Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you...!" She said with a smile and she looked at All Might and what was revealed shocked her immensely.

It was a very frail and skinny looking man, he has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face.

Izumi was freaking out at this sight.

 **(To an alleyway in Tatooin Shopping District)**

We see the bottle that contains the sludge villain All Might stopped earlier that day, it opened it's eyes after regaining consciousness.

"Wh-where am I...? What happened?" He thought to himself and then remembered what happened with All Might. "Oh yeah, that bastard..." The bottle started to shake in anger. "If it wasn't for that bastard I would have had a pretty skinsuit to escape in."

Then Katsuki and his 'friends' came walking down the alleyway.

"Hey, Katsuki, you were really tough on Midoriya today." One of the ash blonde's 'friends' remarked.

"She's your childhood friend, isn't she?" the other one questioned.

"It's her own damn fault for getting in my way." He told them and finished his soda and kicked a bottle with the villain in it into a light post. "She still wears that stupid, dreamy expression from back then..." He said as he remembered what she said today, "Just thinking about it pisses me off!" He used his Quirk to blow up the soda can and threw it to the side.

"She's just an ordinary, quirkless girl." The boy on the right said.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that's she's kinda cute." The kid on the left told them.

Katsuki stopped walking when he heard this. "Cute?" he repeated.

"You're not wrong," the other agreed. "I heard a rumor that she got confessed to by someone but turned him down."

"Seriously, I could see that, I mean she's pretty stacked." He said as he motioned his hands to act like breasts.

Katsuki felt his eye twitch.

"Quirkless or not, I wouldn't mind going out with her." The two dumbasses chuckled when they thought about her.

Then the ash blonde's hand caught on fire.

"Shut the hell up." He ordered harshly as he turned to glare at them.

The two looked ahead of Katsuki and saw the sludge villain rise from the ground in a menacing away. "H-hey, W-whats that!?" The two morons stuttered in fear, Katsuki looked behind him and saw the sludge villain,

"Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire!" He said evilly as he opened his mouth and Kastuki's eyes widened at this.

 **(Back on the rooftop with Izumi and All Might)**

Izumi was still trembling in shock as she looked at all Might's pathetic form. "Y-y-you're deflating..!" She said and started to look around the rooftop. "Wait, up until now... Huh?!" She looked back at all Might. "Fake? A fake!? You're so skinny!"

"I am All Might..." He told her and blood came out of his mouth.

"Ah, Are you okay!? You need to go to the hospital!" She told him because of the blood, hoping he wouldn't bleed out.

"No, I'm fine." He told her with only a little blood coming out of this mouth this time.

"T-this can't be real!" Izumi yelled in denial at seeing her idol like this.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff? I'm like that." He explained in the simplest terms he could think of.

"No way, it's just like that!" Izumi yelled at him. "N-no, I must be dreaming." She said in complete and utter denial. "All Might is fearless... He saves everyone with a smile..."

All Might sighed. "A fearless smile, huh?" All Might decided to sit on the roof. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a terrible scar on his stomach. "Pretty gross, right. I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out." He explained to her with sorrow in his voice. "And it can't be fixed, right now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day."

Izumi stared at him with shocked written across her face. "That can't be..." She uttered and realized something All Might had said. "Five years ago... Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You're well informed." All Might complemented. "But no, the punk may have landed a few hits but it wasn't enough to bring me down. Most of the world has never even heard of this fight." He said and looked slightly down to his right at the people below. "I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling right, the Symbol of Peace, people everywhere have to think I'm never afraid, but honestly I smile to hide the fear inside, it's just a brave face I put on when the is high." He explained. "This job isn't easy. Pro Hero's are always having to risk their lives, some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a Quirk."

All Might said truthfully to Izumi and that broke her heart, hearing her hero tell her that her dreams can never happen and there is nothing she can do about it just... crushed her. Izumi looked down in the most depressing way. "I see..." That all she could say.

All Might got up from the roof and made his way to the door. "If you want to help others, then you could become a police officer. They're often teased because they villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation." He opened the door and was about to leave but looked back at her. "It's not bad to have a dream, young lady, just make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic."

All Might left Izumi up there and started to walk down the stairs, he coughed ad his hand went to his pants pocket. "Now, let's get you to the station." He said and realized that the villain wasn't there, he gasped and reached into both pockets turning them inside out and looked around to see if it was still there, a minute later he heard an explosion outside with a large puff of smoke coming in the explosions direction, he dropped the pocket. "Don't tell me..."

Izumi was still on the roof when she heard the explosion, she was still in a daze and snapped out of it for a few seconds. "A villain!" She said and started running towards the door. "I wonder which hero will show up?" She then remembered All Might's words and stopped in her tracks. _'Some villains just can't be beaten without powers so honestly, don't think you can be a hero without a Quirk."_ His words ran through her head, she looked down sadly and sighed walking away in sorrow.

All Might is running in this weak form; and it shows, to the crime scene. (He's still running faster than me.) People were running away from the Tatooin Shopping District, there were a massive fire and explosion going off left and right, some of the pro heroes's from easier came to the scene and even some police officers.

We see the sludge villain holding Kastuki hostage and trying to take over his body.

"It's holding someone hostage."

Death Arms hit his fists together and started charging in. "How dare you pray for a child!" He punched the villain, but it had no effect on him, his and sank into the sludge. "What is this?" He tried to remove the sludge to no avail. "I can't grab hold!" The Sludge villain used one of his attacks to take a whip-like appendage and he hit Death Arms with it send him into a steal door, hard enough to make a large dent in it.

"Death Arms!" Another hero yelled in concern.

"Heads up!" Another yelled and they got out of the way from the villain's attack.

"Stay back or I'll snap the kid's neck." He threatened with a sinister smirk on his face.

Katsuki was struggling hard to escape and was doing everything he could to break free from the villain's grasp. "You pick the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!" He caused more explosion to happen. "LET ME GO!" Katsuki yelled and caused a very large explosion, which made a lot of wind and smoke appear.

"You've got so much power," the villain complemented. "And I thought I hit the jackpot with the cute girl from earlier, but with a Quirk like yours under my control I can take All Might down with One Punch!" (cue Saitama reference ;) )

"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shit villain!?" A person in the crowd yelled while watching the battle.

"She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!" Another bystander yelled

While Mt. Lady was running she had a misstep. "W-wait... I need there to be at least two lanes!"

Kamui Woods was saving as many people as he could. "I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it for someone else for today!"

A fireman hero was trying his best to control the flames, but it wasn't working very well. "Thank's for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire." He looked to the side, "The firetrucks not here yet?! How are things over there?"

"He's sticky and hard to grab, and a kid with a strong Quirk is struggling against him..." Death Arms told him.

"Thanks to that it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play!" Another hero inquired.

The villain attacked the hero's once more, causing them to move back. "There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now! All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!"

"Let's hold back the damage until then!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here soon!"

 _'I feel bad for the child, but he'll have to bear it a little longer.'_ Death Arms was shaking with anger. "Damn it! If only I had more power, I could blow this guy away!"

"Hey, doesn't this look kinda bad?" A bystander said to his friend.

"You can do it, heroes!"

All Might finally come onto the scene, sweaty and out of breath. He looked through an opening in the crowd and saw the destruction that was unfolding. He remembered how the villain escaped. _'It was back then! I was distracted, worrying about my time limit! I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake! Even after lecturing that girl about what it takes to be a hero!_ ' He grabbed his wound over his shirt in anguish. 'I'm pathetic!'

Izumi was on her way walking home while looking at her burnt notebook and looking completely out-of-it, and she thought of everyone who ever told her that her dreams were so damn stupid and that she should give up. She sighed in defeat. " _Even All Might said it, a hero needs a Quirk"_ Tears began to form in her green eyes. _"No, don't cry! Deep down you knew this, you knew everyone was right about you being a damn failure!"_ She then had a memory of when she was a child.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"It's okay Izumi-chan, I believe you can become a hero, I'll always believe in you, even if no one else will, never forget that." A girl who looks about five years older than Izumi told her, she had long blond hair and a caring smile for her, while giving her a hug._

 **(End of Flashback)**

 _"I'm sorry, it looks like you were wrong about me.'_ She though in sadness about the one person who would ever stop believing in her. _"I was just avoiding reality, I was trying so hard to prove everyone including yourself wrong...'_

There was then another large explosion and it brought Izumi out of her thoughts, she looked over and it was there the villain fight was happening. _"That's strange, is the fight from earlier still going on?'_ She thought to herself. _"Why the hell am I even here? Did I subconsciously walk this to check it out?'_ Her feet moved on its own to see the fight. _"I shouldn't even stop, everything I've done had been meaningless._ ' She though with severe depression, she took a good look at the scene and was shocked. _"It's the guy who attacked me! T-that can't be right!? All Might captured him!'_ She then remembered what happened earlier today. " _Did he drop it? If he did...'_ The green said girl stood in shock, "Then it's all my fault..." she said in devastation, because of her selfishness a villain escaped and was now hurting others, because she had to know if she could become a hero...

"Why aren't the hero's doing anything?" A bystander asked another bystander.

"They can't. Apparently, the villain captured a junior high schooler." He explained. "It's been like this for a while."

Izumi couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "Caught...? Is it been like that for a while? How can the bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds." She placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh man..."

"Wait, I'm confused. Isn't that the villain All Might be chasing earlier?

"What all Might, did he lose!? Where is he!?"

"Well, can someone call him or something?"

"Seriously!? Why hasn't he showed up to help the heroes!?

Izumi was shaking. " _I'm the one to blame...! He wasted his energy on me.'_

 _"I'm worthless!"_ All Might said to himself which clutching his injury,

" _He can't power up yet, and none of the other heroes have the Quirks to stop this monster..'_

 _"I'm pathetic!'_

 _"It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"_ She mentally apologized.

All Might clutched the metal poll. _"Pathetic..."_

 _"Help will arrive soon...'_

 _"I'm not a real hero!"_

 _"Someone... A real hero... Will come soon.."_

Katsuki was still struggling and was losing the battle. Izumi looked at what was happening and her eyes widened, she looked at Kacchan's eyes and they looked like they were begging for someone, anyone to rescue him, because if no one did, he was going to die.

Izumi's body then did something completely unexpected, she threw her notebook to the ground and bolted into in battle. Everyone was shocked to see this girl, run into a very dangerous situation with no regards for her own life.

"Hey! STOP! You're going to get yourself killed!" Death Arms yelled at Izumi but she didn't listen, the adrenaline had kicked in.

The villain looked over and saw the girl from earlier. "Her!? Why is she here!?"

Kacchan opened his eye. "Deku..."

 _"What the hell am I doing? Why am I running!? Why can't I stop!?"_ She thought as she kept running to try and save her friend.

"You're done girly!" The villain yelled and prepared an attack.

 _'What do I do? what would a hero do?!"_ She thought and remembered her notes. ' _Page 25!_ ' She took off her yellow backpack and threw it directly into the villain's face, a can of soda hit his eye and that allowed Katsuki to breathe,

"Kacchan!" She yelled and tried to pry the sludge off of him, but her hand was going through the sludge.

He looked over at Deku. "What the hell!? Why are you here!?" He questioned the green haired girl.

"I don't know, my body just moved on its own!" She yelled and kept trying to pry him out, but the sludge was consuming him even more.

"I think there were various reasons. But at this moment...'

Izumi smiled even though she was scared out of her mind with tears in her beautiful green eyes. "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand back and watch you die."

All Might felt something inside him that he hasn't seen since Nana. 'This girl is just like..."

"Get the Hell of me!" Katsuki yelled at him.

All Might started to inflate again. "I have to do something, no matter the cost!'

The villain was about to attack Izumi. "Don't get in my way!"

The other heroes came rushing in. "Save the girl, he's gonna kill her!"

Then there was a large cloud of smoke, where Izumi was standing. When the dust subsided All Might was standing in front of her.

"I really am pathetic." He told her while keeping the arms from reaching her.

"All Might..." She uttered as she saw him.

"Even though I told you the traits to.. make a great champion. But I see now that I wasn't living up to me own ideals!" He told her and ripped the sludge from his arm using his sheer strength. He grabbed Katsuki's hands with one of his. "Pros are always risking their lives!" He yelled while blood was spraying from his mouth.

"Damn you, All Might!" the villain yelled and was preparing for an attack.

 **"DETROIT SMASH**! All Might roared as he used his attack to literally blow away the villain, saving Kastsuki and Izumi,

The wind was so powerful it put out the fire, Mt. Lady even used her Quirk to shield everyone from the large gust of wind. The wind was so powerful it cause a controlled typhoon in the shopping district. Everyone was in shock by what just happened, the place started to form clouds and it had started to rain.

"Rain?"

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?

"An updraft developed and..." Death Arms looked at All Might in awe. "He made clouds..."

"Did the really just happen." All of the spectators were in amazement as they saw the Symbol of Peace standing tall. They were cheering loudly.

"He changed the weather with a single punch like it as nothing!"

"All Might saved the day again! He's amazing!" People cheered as All Might held a fist in the air, He looked over his shoulder to looked at the unconscious girl on the ground.

 _'After that, the heroes collected all the scattered amounts of sludge and the villain went to police custody."_

"What's wrong with you!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mt. Lady yelled at her. "And you're very pretty so the press would have had a field day if you died!"

'I got scolded by the heroes, but Kacchan was praised for his bravery, I was so happy he was still alive."

 **(The sun was setting and Izumi was walking home and hopefully she was going to get there without any more distractions.)**

'I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was swarmed by reporters, I didn't want to interrupt. I could always try to send a message through his website when I get home." She sighed and continued walking until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Deku!"

She turned around and saw Kacchan running towards her. "Kacchan?"

He stopped a few yards away from her, catching his breath.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I never ask you to help me!" He yelled at her.

"Eh?" the girl blinked in surprise.

"Don't think you can look down on me!"

I-I wasn't doing that, Kacchan." Izumi told him. "I-it just looked like you needed help."

You didn't help me got it!" The Ash blond boy yelled at her. "You almost gotten killed, going something so reckless. Are you that fucking stupid?!"

 _"Kacchan..."_ Was all Izumi thought? Then she smiled a bit.

"I was fine by myself! You're just a Quirkless dumbass, who can't do anything!" He yelled. "You did nothing! don't forget it!" he then turned around. "I don't owe you anything!"

Then he suddenly stopped, he looked back at her with a light red hue on his face and then kept walking. "You damn nerd!"

Izumo had a sweat mark come down her head. "What was that? She is right he kinda is a tsundere." She turned around as well and started to walk to her house again. 'Kacchan is right, though, it's not like I actually did anything to help today, but at least I tried.' She thought as her bangs hung across her eyes. "Well, I better get back to giving up on my dreams." She thought and walk a few steps before All Might came out of the alleyway.

"I am here!" All Might yelled.

"A-All Might! Why are you here!?" She asked him in shock. "How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

"Ahahahahahah! I stand for justice, not sound bites!" He started flexing. "Becuase I am All Migh-" Before he could finish his speech he turned back into his weak for and coughed up a lot of blood. He whipped the blood from his mouth. "Young lady, I came here to thank you." He said to her. "And also to discuss your question from earlier."

"Hu?"

"If you hadn't told me about your life... if you hadn't run into that fight... I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd, so thanks."

"Oh no! It was all my fault he was there, to begin with!" She told him. "I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy and.. not to mention your time."

"I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power. So, when I saw this timid, Quirkless girl try to save a life it inspired me to act too." All Might confessed.

She looked up at him in shock.

"They're stories about ever hero, how they became great, most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own."

Her green eyes widened and tears started to pool in them. _'For some reason, I remembered 'Her' words from so long ago, It's okay Izumi-chan, I believe you can become a hero, I'll always believe in you, even if no one else will, never forget that."_ Tears started to fall from her eyes

"And today, that's what happened to you."

'I'm sorry, for not believing in myself as you do, I'll never do that again.' She mentally vowed and continued to cry.

The wind blew making All Might's weak form look cool. "Young lady, you too can become a hero."

 _'Dreams can become reality, Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, this is the story of how I became an amazing hero.'_

 **That's all folks! I'm so happy I finally got the chance to update my story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so happy with all the reviews and critiques I got, it really helps me, so thank you. Oh and next week is my birthday so this is a present to all of you guys! And as an extra treat I'll be posting the first draft I made with an OC character I'm thinking about making for this fanfiction with help from UnicornBlossom13 she's great, so I hope you all enjoy!**

It was a normal morning in Japan and Izuki and Kastsuki were taking the train to school, but they didn't realize they would be seeing someone they hadn't seen in a very long time or realize just how much trouble she could stir.

At the Academy, the bell rang and the principal came in."Today, we have someone different teaching the class." he announced.

The students were murmuring about this new information and Izumi raised her hand.

"Um, who is this new teacher?"

"Oh yes, she comes all they from American but she was originally born in Japan." The bear principal explained.

"She must have a really powerful Quirk to study in America." Tenya thought.

"I heard they're just as good as Japan's hero's," Uraraka remarked.

"Well without further ado class..." the principal as saying but was inturped when the door opened

"Sorry, if I'm late." the young woman walk through the door apologized as she rubbed the back of her head.

The woman who walked in had long ash blond hair that reached her ankle's and it was tied in a low ponytail, she wore a gray shirt with a crisscross design on the sleeves and black pants, she also had an eye patch one her left eye.

"Oh, no, your right on time." the principal told her.

Katsuki got a good look at her. _"What the fuck!?"_ Katsuki mentally screamed. " _Why is she here!"_

"Everyone this is Bakugo Leiko, she'll be your new teacher for a while," he told them. "Treat her like you would any other teacher."

The students mumbled among themselves.

"Is she related to Bakugo?" Some of the thought, or a lot of them.

The principle left her to teach the class.

Izumi looked at the woman thinking, is Leiko really here?'

"All right class, as the principal just told you my name is Bakugo Leiko," She wrote her name on the board. "But you can call me Leiko-senpai," she told them. "Any questions for me?"

Almost every raised their hands, but Kacchan didn't care and just yelled at her. "I got a question!" He yelled at her,

"Yes?" Leiko asked calmly.

Why the Fuck are you here!" he yelled at her.

"You can't swear at a teacher," Mineta told him. "Especially one as hot as her," he told him.

"What part of that demon bitch do you consider hot?!" Katsuki yelled.

"You have a problem with Leiko-senpai, Bakugo?" Momo asked.

"Yeah I got a problem with her!" He yelled.

"Geez, bro it's not even 8 yet and you're already swearing and yelling," Leiko said with a smirk on her face.

"Eh?! Bro?!" most of the students exclaimed.

Yeah, that's Kacchan big sister." Izumi told them,

Leiko looked at Izumi "Hey Izumi, I didn't realize you were in this class." She told her and walked up to her.

"Leiko-sa-, I mean senpai. It's been a long time." Izumi said politely.

Izumi." Leak told her in a serious tone. "You know you can call me Onee-chan," she told her and gave her a hug.

"Eh?!" all the students exclaimed. "Onee-chan?!"

"The Hell this nerd will!" Kacchan yelled at his sister.

"Sit down bro," Leiko told him, and let Izumi go. "What have I told you about being mean to Izumi?" she asked in a scary tone of voice.

"Since when have I ever done what you wanted?" he told her while glaring.

Leiko looked at her brother. "Is that so?" the young woman questioned, her face blank."Well, I guess I cant control what you do, bro." Leiko walked back up to the board. "Ok, class, since I don't really care about your names right now, I want you all to change and meet me in the training field in 5 minutes."

Five minutes later, at the training field.

Tenya raised his hand and stood up. "Leiko-senpai, what will we be doing in the field today?" He asked her with respect.

"I want to see your abilities." Leiko replied, stretching her arms."So, I want you all to try and attack me, and I won't be using my Quirk." she told nonchalantly.

"Eh?!" the students exclaimed in shock.

But isn't that dangerous?" Uraraka asked the newest teacher.

"Yeah, but I'm giving you guys some mercy by not using my quirk," she told them. "Honestly, it's still so early and I'm still tired so if one of you guys are actually decent, you may actually cut me."

She sure is confident.' Izumi mentally remarked. 'Her name really suits her.'

"Now, you guys can attack however you want, you can even try to kill me if you feel like it. I don't really care." Leiko told them. "Also I have no idea what your Quirks are."

You're making this too easy, sis." Katsuki smirked.

"Don't be fooled, little brother," Leiko told him. "I have changed while in I don't think you've ever landed a hit on me." She teased him, which pissed him off. Ever time we fought, I kicked your ass easily, remember?"

Katsuki growled as his face flushed slightly.

"Yeah, those were great times." Leiko reminisced about their childhood looking pretty distracted.

"Why you..." Katsuki growled. "Don't look down on me!"

Then he lunged at her, using his quirk.

Ok guys here's the first draft of my OC character I really hope you guys like her and please tell me what you think of her. Now have a great night guys.


End file.
